


his

by Anonymous



Series: - i.n. [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “I want to hear you,” Dream says, his voice low and composed—as if he wasn’t ruining the last semblance of balance Sykkuno has left.Or: Dream can't help himself.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: - i.n. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043526
Comments: 12
Kudos: 223
Collections: Anonymous





	his

Hot, hot, hot—consuming in heat, from the tips of his toes to his head. The sheets brushing his skin felt like flames cocooning his back, keeping himself locked between the planes of the bed and the mass of the body above him. 

  
“Thomas,” Dream murmurs into the junction of his neck. “Good?”

  
Sykkuno swallows, raising a trembling hand to grasp at Dream’s shoulders. “Yes,” he breathes. 

  
He feels him hum against him, lips moving to skim along the dips of his collarbones. Large palms burn themselves where they claim his waist. A sharp thrust and Sykkuno’s writhing against the pillows again, every part of his body ignited in pleasure. 

  
“Oh God,” he can’t help let out. His other hand brings itself to his mouth, muffling the embarrassing noises escaping his wrecked self. It’s almost immediately grasped by Dream in return, strong fingers clamping around his thin wrist. Sykkuno opens his eyes to see his wrist pressed up against Dream’s lips, his face hovering over Sykkuno and staring straight at him. 

  
“I want to hear you,” Dream says, his voice low and composed—as if he wasn’t ruining the last semblance of balance Sykkuno has left. 

  
“Clay,” Sykkuno begs. “Clay, please—“

  
“That’s right.” Warm, opened mouth kisses trace the lines of his veins. Dream’s eyes trail over until they’re meeting Sykkuno’s, green and dark, and focused entirely on him. “Tell me what you want.”

  
Sykkuno didn’t think he could flush harder. The blood beneath his surface ripples in the wake of Dream’s attention. 

  
“I need—“ Sykkuno guides his hand to the back of Dream’s neck and _pulls_ , pull until what little space left between them is gone, and Sykkuno can feel every inch of him against him— _inside_ of him. He lets his aching thighs settle further where they wrap around Dream and watches his gaze flicker with want. 

  
“I need _more_.”

  
Sykkuno barely get’s another word out before Dream moves in, capturing his lips in a bruising kiss that knocks the breath out of him. The walls within his body contract and Sykkuno couldn’t have contained his moans if he’d tried, loud gasps and cries of “Oh God” slipping from his mouth like music. Each time, Dream’s there to whisper promises in his ear.

  
“Do you know how pretty you look right now, Kuno? All shaky and teary like this?” A harder, sharper thrust—Sykkuno grasps at Dream’s broad shoulders as if his life depended on it, feeling the hand previously kissing his wrist brush into his soft curls. Sykkuno could barely keep himself together, feeling every movement made by Dream as the walls within him tensed around his length and what little sense within him dispersed. 

“Your eyes can barely see straight.” More kisses to his throat—a piercing bite achingly wonderful in its sting. “You’re so warm and tight around me. And G _od_ —the sounds you make.” Dream chuckles out a slow, heated breath. “You’ll be the death of me, baby.”

  
It was almost too much—the strong arms latching onto his thin body, the wonderful length stretching him wide and open—the pleasuring building up inside of him as Dream relentlessly pushes into him. Sykkuno holds onto him, his blunt nails latching onto the planes of Dream’s back as the last of his sanity leaves him. 

  
Dream groans. “You don’t even know, do you? What you do to me? All precious and perfect and sweet, God.” 

  
Sykkuno’s vision blurs. He doesn’t know how much more of this he can take. It just—

  
It feels so _good—_ them, connected, from start to finish; the praises and adoration dripping from Dream himself. 

  
“But you know what’s the best, Thomas?”

  
Sykkuno’s breath hitches. The thrusts get harder—faster— _more_. Pleasure and pain and ecstasy mixed in one. 

  
“You’re all _mine_ ,” Dream whispers. 

**Author's Note:**

> [\- i.n.](https://twitter.com/inonwriting)


End file.
